He knew it
by Caelia93
Summary: Él sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, que algo saldría mal y ninguno de los dos cedía. Pero en el fondo, Rick sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que Daryl y Carol, por mucho que lo negaran, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ojalá se hubieran dado cuenta ellos antes...


**He knew it.**

Rick sabía que acabaría muy mal, pero no tanto. Joder. No así.

Todos vieron como Daryl y Carol, que una vez fueron inseparables,se alejaban más del uno del otro desde que llegaron a Alexandria. Pero él veía más que la mayoría.

Veía como Daryl buscaba con la mirada a Carol para saber que estaba bien, vió como amenazó a Morgan con matarle si volvía a ponerle las manos encima a Carol, veía como cada vez que se alejaban de Alexandria, su ansiedad crecía y solo se relajaba al ver a Carol.

Pero no se acercaba a ella, rara vez hablaban y si lo hacía ni la miraba. No comía con ellos nada más que para no verla.

Y ella, Carol. Veía su mirada de dolor cada vez que Daryl no aparecía para cenar, veía como miraba por la ventana marcharse a Daryl, como le seguía preparando la comida para llevarsela aunque él no dijera ni gracias...Pero ella tampoco se acercaba a él.

Era como una danza , los dos gravitando el uno hacia el otro, para que uno de ellos se alejara. Aunque si era sincero, lo empezó Daryl y lo continuó Carol.

Carol, cansada de dar tanto, se alejó de Daryl. Y Daryl aterrado por perderla, la perdió por ese mismo temor.

Por supuesto, Rick pensaba que en algún momento todo volvería a su cauce original. Pero muy en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento, el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir jodidamente mal.

Al principio pensó que era la pelea que habían tenido justo antes de que Carol se marchara con Morgan hacia Hiltop...

(Flashback)

Maldita sea, ¿Es qué se te ha ido la puta olla?- gritaba Daryl a Carol, la cuál parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

No eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, Morgan ya me pidió disculpas y me protegerá- dijo Carol

Daryl..- empezó Morgan pero Daryl no le dejó

Cállate tú- dijo para volverse hacia Carol- y tú..

¿Por qué tanto revuelo si está claro que no te importo una mierda?- dijo ella mientras los demás miraban con pena la escena- Déjame en paz joder.

¿Eso quieres? Pues yo te dejo en paz, total, no eres mi puto problema- dijo Daryl, haciendo que Carol se diera la vuelta sin mirarle, y Daryl miró con pena como se marchaba, golpeando una farola

Rick observó como Carol se marchaba sin mirar atrás y Daryl se iba en otra dirección.

( Fin flashback)

Si tan solo hubiera sabido entonces..que su presentimiento no era por la pelea sino por lo que vendría después... si tan solo hubiera sabido que era la última vez que la v

veían... no la hubieran dejado marchar.

Ahora no es más que un recuerdo, pero nunca lo olvidará. El momento en el que Negan apareció con Carol. La cara de horror de los demás al verla con él. El cuchillo apuntando al cuello de Carol.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Carol, la heroína... sacrificandose una vez más por todos ellos. Negan iba a dar la ordén de pegarle un tiro a Maggie y a Carl,y ella aprovechó y sacando un cuchillo de sabe dios donde, apuñaló a Negan. Y Negan reaccionó cortandole la mitad del cuello.

Y lo que nunca jamás olvidaría ni él ni nadie de los presentes, fue el rugido de dolor de Daryl. Rick vió como se abalanzaba contra ella sin parar de gritar una y otra vez su nombre,intentando tapar la herida del cuello de Carol sin éxito. Se acercó a ellos, viendo como Daryl colocaba la cabeza de Carol en su regazo, él agarró su mano y los dos veían como más raápido que lento... Carol desaparecía..

No no no no por favor- suplicaba Daryl besando la mejilla y la frente de Carol- no me dejes por favor... no me dejes- decía mientras ella sonreía

Daryl...

He sido un imbécil, siempre me has importado joder Carol.. no puedo hacer ésto sin ti..

Te quiero daryl..- dijo ella con la respiración cada vez más lenta- cuida de él Rick

Rick solo asintió besando su mano mientras veía como Daryl le suplicaba que no le dejara y le decía que la quería, que siempre la había querido. Pero él sabía que ésto iba a pasar, que tarde o temprano... acabaría así de mal...

Vió como Carol hizo su ultimo esfuerzo y intentó apartar el pelo de la frente de Carol y como caía en peso muerto la mano y ella suspiraba por última vez. Rick no pudo sino apartar la mirada de ellos, llorando por la hermana que había perdido... y no podía soportar la escena ante él.

Daryl rugiendo de dolor con Carol en brazos, llorando y gimiendo su nombre.

Ella no por dios, nunca ella- gritó al cielo llorando con ella en brazos, mientras hacía un último esfuerzo acabando con ella por segunda vez antes de que ella pudiera revivir como un monstruo...

Rick se alejó de ellos,mirando como el resto de su familia lloraba desconsolada y vió como Morgan, quien había jurado proteger a Carol, se derrumbaba al lado de Morgan , apuñalando su cabeza repetidas veces.

Nadie tuvo el corazón de apartar a Daryl de Carol. Todos creían que se habían alejado, que no se querían.. pero él lo sabía , siempre lo supo, solo hacía falta ver más allá. Él siempre supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que se amaban … y que un día llegaría el momento en el que perderían a uno de ellos, y que entonces perderían a los dos.

Pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, ni de esa manera... nunca pensó que sería antes de que llegaran a ser felices como se merecían..

…...

Rick vió como su familia completamente rota, intentaba recuperarse de esta estocada . El día del funeral de Carol fue tremendamente duro y precioso. Maggie dió un discurso que hizo llorar a todos los presentes, recordandola tal y como era ella, esa mujer que cuidaba de todos y que abandonó su vida sacrificandose por aquellos a quien amaba. Una heroína que les había salvado de Negan, maldito psicópata.

Lo peor fue a Judith llorando, notando lo que pasaba y queriendo a abrazar a Daryl.

Morgan estaba como ido, mirando a la tumba y solo dijo una cosa.

Tú vida sí era preciada

Luego habló él, no sabía que decir que estuviera a la altura de esa gran mujer, ni que decir sin derrumbarse llorando como quería hacer desde el momento en el que vió a Daryl abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Carol.

Ayer sufrimos una pérdida terrible... algo de lo que nunca nos recuperaremos.. pero en su honor, seguiremos adelante. Carol, que tras perder todo, siguió dandolo todo para protegernos, a su familia, demostrandonos como nunca hay que darse por vencido. Carol era.. una madre para muchos , una hermana mayor- dijo mirando a Maggie que estaba a punto de derrumbarse en los brazos de Glenn, Glenn quien tenía tal rabia en su mirada que dolía mirarle- una salvadora en todo el nombre de la palabra. Nunca te olvidaremos, y por el amor que te tenemos, seguiremos adelante, por tí. Te quiero hermana- dijo Rick mientras besaba el reloj que ella le dió.

Y después de aquello, se giró a mirar a Daryl para ver si diría algo pero no. ¿Cómo podía una persona muerta en vida decir algo?

…...

Los días pasaron.

Un día, Morgan se fue por las puertas de Alexandria y nunca volvió. Suponía que era lo mejor,esperaba que algún día encontrara la paz. Nunca le culparon por no poder proteger a Carol, pero sabía que él sí.

Unos días después, Judith dijo su primera palabra en brazos de Daryl. Carol. Y Daryl se puso a llorar abrazando a Judith, la única a la que se acercaba, la única con quien se le veía estar. Rick esperaba que su hija fuera suficiente para mantener a Daryl con ellos.

Pero no.

Un día, al mes de haberla perdido a ella, le perdieron a él también.

Lo encontraron con un disparo en la cabeza, al lado de la tumba de Carol, con una foto en la mano. Una foto de ellos dos, en la prisión, ella riéndose y él mirándola intrigado desde la moto. Y una nota, que ponía: " Rick perdóname, pero tengo que irme con ella. Te esperaremos ahí con Sophia y los demás.. te queremos hermano"

Pero lo que hizo que se derrumbara ante el cuerpo de Daryl y la tumba de Carol, fue que antes de irse, Daryl había inscrito algo en la cruz de Carol.

" Carol Peletier,

amada madre, amada hermana, amada amiga

y amada esposa de Daryl Dixon"

Nadie dudaría que aunque no lo estuvieran, Daryl estaba casado con ella. Su último deseo era constar así, y así sería.

Así que cuando lo enterraron al lado de ella, hizo que así fuera.

"Daryl Dixon,

amado hermano, mejor amigo,

y amado esposo de Carol Peletier"

…...

Habían pasado unos meses desde la mayor pérdida de su grupo, meses de dolor, luto y de felicidad ante el embarazo de Maggie.

Rick tenía en brazos a la hija de Maggie mientras Glenn le contaba que habían decidido llamarla, Anne. El segundo nombre de Carol y un nombre que Beth adoraba.

Y con Anne Rhee en brazos, Rick juró que vió a sus dos mejores amigos mirándoles, los dos abrazados y con Sophia en la espalda de Daryl, sonriendo. Por fin reunidos, Carol y Daryl y Sophia.

…...

Es preciosa – dijo ella

pf... ha salido a Maggie porque Glenn..- dijo Daryl mientras oía a Sophia reírse en su espalda

Pookie..- dijo Carol riendose y acercándose a darle un beso en los labios- Te quiero

Y yo a ti- dijo Daryl, cogiendola de la mano y agarrando bien las piernas de Sophia para que no se cayera- vamonos a casa, chicas.


End file.
